it's a military thing
by kyouyalover101
Summary: a kyouyaXtamaki fanic
1. Chapter 1

_**It's a military thing**_

_**by: Kyouyalover101**_

_**A/n: I would like to thank this military movie for this idea. This yaoi **_

_**fanfiction is about Kyouya and Tamaki, after they graduated from collage **_

_**They told there fathers that they are dating, the parents get mad and Kyouya **_

_**and Tamaki goes off to join the military. So, if you think I told **_

_**too much, just forget it. this couple is a two-time thing. But I plan to make at least, **_

_**4 chapters. It is a lemon/AU/OOC fanfic.**_

_**Rated: OT+ for older teen**_

_**ch.1**_

"Now, I gladly present, You're 2012 graduates!" The headmaster of Kyouya and Tamaki's university called out. All the visitors

cheered. Kyouya noticed that his father was the only one not cheering. He sighed and looked at Tamaki, who was sitting right by him.

"It's okay, I'm proud of you." Tamaki assured Kyouya, noticing his left-out feeling. Kyouya smiled and put a hand on the others hand.

"And don't forget that we need to tell them after this." He added, Kyouya frowned. "I'm not sure we should do this." "Do you want to

kiss your father's ass your whole life? I'll feel like a third wheel if he makes you marry that slutty princess of Taiwan!" Tamaki pouted.

"Okay okay, I don't want you to feel like that." Kyouya kissed Tamaki's cheek with a peck before everyone sat down again.

Kyouya walked down the hall with his father to the buffet. He had to leave his lovers side because Tamaki's father had him talk

to princesses. "So, what do you plan to do since your older brother won my blessing?" Yoshio asked rudely, "Of course, you'll have to stay

with my name otherwise." Kyouya clenched his fists. "And you can't go agenst my order to marry Yonsha-san, either." Kyouya was about to

explode with the anger Yoshio was carrying on but Tamaki and his father catched up with them. "Hello, Ootori-sama." His father greeted. "Hello,

Suoh-sama." Yoshio greeted back. Tamaki noticed his boyfriends clenched fists and faked a accident hand-to-hand brush. Then he relaxed

his hand muscles for extange with a slight blush. They walked to the room.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki whispered to Kyouya, acting like he was just smiling. Kyouya nodded. After the parents stopped to create silence,

Tamaki started. "Father? Mr. Ootori?" Tamaki asked for they're attention. "We got something to say." Yoshio raised his eyebrow in a suspicious

way. Kyouya gulped and started saying his part. "We had been hiding this from you since high school now, and so we thought this would be the time."

"Me and Kyouya have been dating." Tamaki's father choked on his drink a bit, Yoshio's eyes widened, then turned to a glare at Kyouya. "And...

we love each other." Kyouya said slowly. Yoshio raised his hand up for them to stop. "I am afraid this won't do." He started, "No son of mine will be

gay. And if you can't agree with me on that, then you are a disgrace to the ootori name and I disown you."

Kyouya couldn't believe what he heard. He knew his father wouldn't like it, but DISOWNING him for falling in love with a guy? "And i am afraid,

I agree with Ootori-sama." Tamaki's father said. Tamaki and kyouya looked down. Kyouya got very mad. He jumped out of his seat. "IF YOU

DON'T ACCEPT US, FATHER, THEN FUCK YOU!" Kyouya ran out of the building, tears streaming down his face. "KYOUYA OOTORI, YOU GET

BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yoshio screamed. Everyone was staring at the people yelling, whispering. "You leave Kyouya-kun ALONE!" Tamaki

pushed Yoshio and ran toward Kyouya.

"Kyouya-kun...?" Tamaki asked, walking slowly to the crying teen sitting on a table. "My damn father...I should just have him arrested for

beating me when I was young." He said huskily. Tamaki sat down by him. "Everything's going to be okay." "How? What are we gonna do ounce

they kick us out?" Tamaki sighed and looked around, to make sure that the parents aren't coming. Then his eyes landed on a paper on a pole. "What's

that?" He asked. He got up, Kyouya getting up to follow him. They looked at the piece of paper.

_'The military needs YOU! Sign-up and we'll see you on the field!'_

Kyouya and Tamaki looked at each other. "Do you think we should?" Tamaki asked. "We would be away from our parents." Kyouya said. They

nodded. Kyouya ripped the paper off the pole. "And it doesn't look like the people would criticize us." Tamaki pointed out, looking at the pictures

over Kyouya's shoulder. They looked up to see they're parents walked up to them, mad. "Let's do it!" They both said together.

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. If you didn't think you liked this first chapter, don't worry. **_

_**this was like a proglue of a novel, it gets interesting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's a military thing ch. 2**_

_**A/n: Now if the last chapter wasn't interesting, I'll make this **_

_**one interesting, because the last one I had to let you know how **_

_**this happened before-hand. So you'll probaly enjoy this one.**_

Kyouya got threwn in the limo and landed with a thud. Yoshio got in. "Home." Yoshio told the driver,

then closing the window seperating the driver from the two. Ounce they were off, Yoshio glared at the teen

who is rubbing his head from the pain. "You are a disgrace." He muttered for the uptenth time since the

screaming. Kyouya looked out the window, noticing Tamaki and his father's limo driving by them. Kyouya

sighed. _I hope Tamaki's father is having a lighter aura then mine. _"And you're a basterd." Kyouya

whispered to himself.

When they got home, Yoshio brought Kyouya to the family room. "You got to promise me you'll never see

that suoh again!" He said firmly to Kyouya. "That's funny, 8 years ago, you told me TO hang out with him, now

I can't? Sorry, but I don't understand you right now-" Yoshio slapped him before he could finish, Kyouya fell to

the floor, one of his lenses broken and a blemish on his right cheek. "DON'T YOU SASS ME! THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"Mother would have accepted me." Kyouya muttered. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" "I SAID MOTHER WOULD'VE

ACCEPTED ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The maids and butlers peeked to see this. Yoshio's eyes widened at his son's words and Kyouya was so angry on

that floor that he was shaking. Fuyumi walked in. "Congrads for your grads, Kyou-" Fuyumi started cooing, a bottle of

sake in her hand, she stopped cold at the scene. "How DARE you." Yoshio growled. "You are more then a disgrace.

You're a DEMON child!" Yoshio kicked Kyouya at his side, which made Kyouya scream and lean on his side. "I hate you,

too." Kyouya retorted. Fuyumi putted down the bottle and tried to seperate the fight. Yoshio glared at the woman now.

"And what are YOU doing here? You should be with your husband! We don't NEED you anymore!" Fuyumi started to cry.

Kyouya punched Yoshio. "DON'T bring Fuyumi-san into this! YOU'RE the monster! not me, not her and NOT Tamaki!"

yoshio wobbled back from the punch. "Listen, me and Tamaki are going into the military, and NOTHING you command

will make me not go. You won't tell me what to do anymore." Fuyumi gasped and looked at her brother. "You're not...?"

Kyouya looked at his sister. "Hai. It's the only way I can get away, if I don't then I would still be under HIS thumb." Kyouya

looked at his father one last time before he told Fuyumi to go and went to pack.

"Looks like i'm done." Kyouya wiped the sweat off his forehead, looking at the stuff he's going to leave. His aquarium, his

bed, couch,ect. He only packed clothes,books and the yearbooks from high school. Someone opened his door. "Um... master

Ootori?" It was Tachibana-san. "What is it?" Kyouya asked, turning to see his butler. "I am going to miss you if you leave."

Kyouya smiled. "Me too. And I would like to thank you for helping me out since I was little." "M-master...?" Kyouya never thanked

him like that. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Kyouya shook Tachibana's hand. Kyouya then left Tachibana in his room. "Kyouya?"

Akito walked up to him. "Yes?" "I'm...sorry for the past. I should have helped...a little bit." "It's okay. You was worried about the

future, I would have too if I was so close to winning." Akito and him shook hands. Kyouya lastly went up to Fuyumi, who was crying and

threw herself on Kyouya, hugging him. "Thank you...big sis. For everything." Fuyumi gasped. That was the first time Kyouya called her

that since their mother died. "Well, bye." Kyouya walked downstairs and out the door. Seems like Yoshio is in his office. Kyouya sighed

and noticed Tamaki's limo out front.

"Ready?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya nodded, smiling. Kyouya looked back to see everyone except Yoshio and his older brother out front,

waving goodbye. Kyouya got inside and they kissed. "Here we go." Tamaki said, breaking the kiss. Tamaki told the driver to go and they

sat there, waiting for them to get there. "Are you okay?" Tamaki asked, pointing to the blemish on his boyfriends cheek and the lens.

"It's okay." Kyouya sighed. "It's over now." Little did they know, They're going for more then they thought.

_**Author's notes: Was this a little better? I told you this was OOC. See you next time!**_


End file.
